


Loving You

by WalkingTVs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/WalkingTVs
Summary: Fluff vignettes from Bucky and the Readers relationship and upcoming child.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Loving You

The early morning sun filtered through the sheer white curtains of our bedroom. Bucky’s arm held me tightly around my waist, his head nuzzled into my hair. The light danced along his sleeping face. His long eyelashes fluttered as I shifted to lay light kisses against his neck. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” His voice rumbled from deep in his chest. I snuggled into his chest as his hand came around to rub my heavy stomach. “Good morning, bubba.” A little kick responded. 

* * *

Bucky’s shirt tightened over his back as he leaned down to grab a spatula from the drawer. The eggs sizzled in cast iron. My tea steamed on the bench in front of him, waiting for a teaspoon of sugar and a splash of milk. He flipped the eggs and stirred the tea. A strand of hair came loose from his bun when he bent to kiss my cheek, setting my mug down. I brushed the hair behind his ear and beamed at him, then brought him down for a soft kiss. 

* * *

I yanked a weed out from around the base of my camellia bush. The sun beat down on my hair; I swiped sweat from my brow. Bucky was with the vegetables, picking green beans from the lush vines for our dinner. A goat bumped its head against his leg. He rubbed between its ears and fed it a bean pod. I pulled myself up to my feet and walked over to the pair. 

“Leave daddy alone, Steve.” I gently pushed the goat’s fuzzy face away.

“You know his name isn’t Steve.” Bucky wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his hands on my belly once again.

“Might as well be,” I leaned back and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “He annoys you just the same.” 

* * *

My hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat, my breath coming in pants. Bucky’s metal hand was gripped so tightly in mine it was nearly crushed. He whispered praise in my ear and brushed my hair out of my face. The nurse came over and handed me a small bundle of blankets. I dropped Bucky’s hand to hold out my arms for our son. His little face is scrunched up. I hold him to my chest and let happy tears run down my cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
